candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 37/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 36/Dreamworld | next = 38/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 37 (Dreamworld) is the second level of Aurora Chocorealis and the 20th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 23 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It can be difficult to clear all the liquorice locks. *With all the blockers at the start of the level it can be tricky to make special candies, and avoid making matches that tip the moon scale. *The jellies are worth 46,000 points. Hence, an additional 14,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Try to get rid of the liquorice locks as soon as possible. Then use the moon struck to create special candies and cascades to help clear the icing and jelly below. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 46,000 points. Hence, an additional 154,000 points for two stars and an additional 254,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 150.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 150.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The blockers reduce available board space and require a good number of moves to clear them. Moreover, the liquorice locks are a big threat in this level. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this point can be negated if most of the blockers icing are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Make it a priority to clear the liquorice locks especially those in the middle to increase available board space. Notes #23 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 46,000 points #(200,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points x 100% = 150.00% #(300,000 - 120,000) points / 120,000 points x 100% = 150.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 37 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 37 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Medium levels to earn three stars